


Ocean's Deep

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Mershark, Mershark shiro, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Selkie - Freeform, Selkies, selkie lance, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Trust is hard to give when tragedy of the past hunts you, but when your heart knows it knows.





	Ocean's Deep

"Never go to the deep ocean lance." 

"Why mother." 

"My dear, that is where our enemies lie." 

"Enemies?" 

"The mersharks dummy! Everyone knows that!" 

"Now love, be nice to your brother. He is only a pup." 

Lance shut up, gasping. That dream, no, memory, kept coming back to him lately. The last thing he could remember of his mom, her warning, one he kept close. He took a shaky breath before getting out of bed. No use going back to sleep now. 

Lance did his normal morning routine before going downstairs. He found himself alone. "Everyone else must still be asleep." 

Lance grabbed an apple before leaving the old house, walking down to the beach and settling down on his favorite bolder and watched the sun rise. Here lance felt content with the ocean breeze in his hair and the smell of the sand and ocean. 

Once he finished the apple he tossed the core onto the beach and pulled on his coat. An alluring light covered him and in his place a seal appeared. 

The seal barked cheerfully before submerging into the ocean. The seal swam past schools of fish and dived down to the coral reef.

Lance's family were something diffrent.  
From his mother's side, they were special, mystical creatures, thought only real in fairytales. 

From his mother side they were just as her, selkies. 

Selkies were beings who could change into seals, given that they have their coats.  
When Lance's mother was alive she would tell him and his siblings to keep their coats close and in a safe place, because if it was lost or taken they could never turn into seals again.

Lance swam until he hit the deep ocean, looking out into the darkness. He was always curious as to what was out there, but his mother's words echoed in his head. So he turned around to head back to land. 

But when he turned all the fish were gone. 

Lance's heart beat sped up, knowing that meant a predator was near by.  
He tried to stay calm as he swam as fast as he could. He stayed low to the coral as to stay out of sight. 

Lance smiled as he saw the back, "home!" But to get to land he would have to leave the safty of the coral reef. 

Lance paused, listening to any movements in the water. He closed his eyes, waiting. 

When he opened his eyes, he darted out of the safty of the coral. Swimming as fast as he could. 

His smile grew as he was about to hit land. Only, he hit a body. 

Lance felt whiplashed, he shook his head and looked up. 

It was a human. Lance felt all worry leave his body. 'Okay lamce, just act like a normal seal.' 

The human pet his head, "aren't you cute." 

Lance felt a lump form in his throat, how was this human talking underwater? Lance's eyes looked over and he spotted a tail, lance looked back at the man, only now noticing gills. 

Fear set in quickly. 'A mershark!? But... But how!? They're not supposed to be this close to land!' 

Lance began to struggle in the mershark's hold, easily escaping. 

"Hey wait!" The mersharks started, but lance wasn't having any of it.

Lance swam back to shore, never looking back. Once on land he hopped behind a bolder before changing back. 

Lance panted hard, hand over his heart. "What the fuck?" He crawled over and peaked from behind the bolder, looking out into the ocean. He noticed a head breaching the water. Lance flinched and ducked back, "he's still here."

Lance looked up and his home, "I have to warn the others." He wanted to run to the house, but his legs were paralyzed with fear. "He... He can't go on land. We're safe here." 

With some pep talk lance slowly stood up, adrenaline rushing through his vains as he ran off the beach. He bolted up the hill, tripping onto a rock, but that didn't stop him. He slid open the glass door and yelled out, "guys!" 

Lance's older brother, Marco, was awake and dropped his glass of orange juice in suprise of his brother rushing in and screaming. 

"Lance?" Marco ran over to lance, helping him up as he collapsed. "Lance, what happened? You look so pale." 

"M-Marco... get everyone. Quick! There's something important everyone needs to know." 

"Alright lance," he helped him to a chair, "try and calm down okay." And with that he ran off to wake everyone up. 

Lance looked out and stared at the ocean, from where he was he couldn't see the mershark, or maybe it had left. "But they never leave... Not when prey are around." 

It took a while for Marco to come back with his groggy siblings. "Okay Lance, what's wrong?" 

"Guys, I saw... out in the ocean..." Lance started to hyperventilate. One of his older sister's grabbed his hand, "breath lance, it's okay." 

Lance closed his eyes, breathing evening out, "I-I saw a mershark. When I was swimming." 

A collection of gasps filled the kitchen. 

Marco grabbed Lance's shoulder, "A mershark!? Lance, what were you doing in the deep oceab? You know not to go there!" 

Lance looked up at him, "no! That's the thing, he was at the coral reef."

"No. That's not possible, they never come this close." 

"I know that Marco! I think... I think we need to stay away from the ocean for a while." 

Lance's oldest sister, Rosa, nodded, "that sounds like a good idea, especially for the little ones." 

Lance looked over at his youngest siblings, they had no idea what a mershark was and in a way, lance envied them for that. They were just babies when it happened after all. 

Lance watched as his siblings departed, all with solemn looks on their faces. He hated this, he knew that day were all racing through their minds and now with that mershark they wouldn't even be able to swim. 

And lance felt it was all his fault.


End file.
